


...and they found Paradise

by Arithanas



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Adult Fear, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Minds and bodies running wild </em><br/><em>In the man behold the child </em><br/>~The Trail We Blaze (Elthon John)</p>
    </blockquote>





	...and they found Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



> _Minds and bodies running wild_  
>  _In the man behold the child_  
>  ~The Trail We Blaze (Elthon John)

It wasn’t easy, but they reached paradise

Chel knew of a small village further inland and they set their course to that place.

Miguel or Tulio had no other ideas.

The travel was not easy, there were moments when their last resource was the faint hope of finding refuge was the only thing that kept them walking with Altivo at their tow. For days they wandered on the jungle maze, drinking water wherever they could find it and living of whichever fruit they could gather. Tulio proved particularly adept in picking up random fruits that Chel ruled out as poisonous. But they made through the jungle, and through danger, and through hunger and now they were going to survive just well as long as they were able to avoid Cortez and his men.

Miguel could bet his last _peseta_ on that. Gladly.

In the darkness of their small hut, graciously donated by the villagers, Tulio, Miguel and Chel were happy. The bed was a little small for three, but they were not concerned about overcrowding. At that moment, Chel’s leg was over Tulio’s thigh and her little foot caressed Miguel’s calf ―she couldn’t keep her feet still at night for dear life—while Tulio’s arm rested over Miguel’s bare chest.

If that was not the definition of Paradise, Miguel wanted none of it.

The sun was rising, slowly. Miguel loved to see how the day cracked from the bed, sharing body heat with the two people he loved more in this land. Altivo kicked in the door of his corral and that was strange, because sunrise was his quieter time.

Then, the distant thunder and smoke raising warned Miguel that Spain has found his paradise.

Miguel turned around and hugged Tulio, trying to silence the cries of the people to no avail


End file.
